Small cell base stations typically correspond to single sector stand-alone base stations housed in a single enclosure. The small cell base stations convert internet protocol backhaul communications links into RF transmit signals and converts RF receive signals into internet protocol backhaul communications links. Small cell base stations often support multiple air interface technologies to enable high capacity data throughput over a generally smaller coverage area relative to other infrastructure equipment. A group of supported users may utilize one or more of the air interface technologies at any one time based on goals of the network operator.
Modern small-cell backhaul technologies using Internet Protocol (IP) typically multiplex multiple air interface technologies with an IP switch that directs the packets correctly between the backhaul and the baseband modules.